


Kink Caboodle (Traduccion)

by yuki_yuki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Body Shots, Breeding, Caning, Cis Female Stiles Stilinski, Come Inflation, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Fisting, Flogging, Food Play, Formalwear, HaleCest, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Impact Play, Incest, Inflation, Knotting, Lactation Kink, Lingerie, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Masochism, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Nipple Play, Object Insertion, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Pegging, Public Sex, Riding Crops, Sadism, Scent Kink, Seduction, Sensory Deprivation, Size Difference, Sleepy Sex, Somnophilia, Spanish Translation, Spanking, Spitroasting, Stockings, Telepathic Bond, Threesome - M/M/M, Traducción, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, Watersports, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, Xenophilia, distracted sex, pussy slapping
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 04:57:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16695874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: Trocitos del Kinktober 2018 Teen Wolf





	Kink Caboodle (Traduccion)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kink Caboodle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16157489) by [Triangulum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triangulum/pseuds/Triangulum). 



Stiles gimotea, las piernas temblando. Está sobre sus manos y rodillas en medio de la cama de Peter y es la pura obstinación lo que le ha impedido colapsarse hacia adelante hasta ahora. Han estado en esto durante horas, el tiempo suficiente para que Stiles esté agotado, pero Peter aún no ha terminado. Por primera vez en casi una década, Peter ha entrado en una rutina. Ahora están escondidos en la habitación de Peter, apenas teniendo tiempo para comer y beber, mientras que la rutina retrocede entre rondas.

—Perfecto. —Peter gruñe la palabra en el cuello de Stiles, pegado contra su espalda. Él muerde la piel que ya está roja y magullada por sus dientes. Stiles gimotea, apretándose alrededor de la gruesa polla de Peter anudada en su culo. —Tan perfecto para mí.

—Peter, no puedo, —dice Stiles con un gemido cuando Peter alcanza entre sus piernas. A pesar de sus protestas, está duro, su polla sorprendentemente roja y goteando.

—Tú puedes, —dice Pedro. Arrastra su mano desde la polla de Stiles hasta su barriga, sobre la pequeña protuberancia que está allí debido a la cantidad de veces que Peter se ha venido en su interior, la cantidad de cargas que están atrapadas profundamente en su cuerpo.—Fuiste hecho para esto, cariño. Tu cuerpo necesita esto. Necesito esto. Y ambos lo sabemos... —Peter se detiene, mordisqueando su garganta. —Ambos sabemos que soy insaciable.

Stiles tiene la breve idea de que, por supuesto, Peter sigue siendo terriblemente coherente en su celo antes de que Peter empiece a avanzar, y su nudo se adentre aún más dentro de Stiles. Stiles grita, la polla saltando contra su vientre porque Peter tiene razón, maldita sea. Él ama esto, ama estar lleno, ama ser hecho para tomarlo. Le encanta mirar hacia abajo y ver su estómago abultado, su cuerpo retorcido y usado por placer.

Peter se muele hacia él, su nudo presionando contra su próstata, su mano trabajando sobre la dolorosa polla de Stiles. Se siente casi enloquecido por haberse corrido tanto, sin saber que su cuerpo podría incluso hacer esto, pero luego Peter se viene otra vez, otra inundación que se suma a esa deliciosa presión dentro de él, y Stiles no puede contenerse. Grita, casi seco en la mano de Peter.

Saciado por ahora, Peter los pone de costados, acunando el tembloroso cuerpo de Stiles contra el suyo. Él arrulla suavemente en el oído de Stiles, diciéndole lo maravillosamente bien que lo toma, lo perfecto que es su pareja. Su mano está rozando el vientre de Stiles, obsesionado con lo distendido que está, todo obra suya. Tienen tal vez una hora antes de que la rutina de Peter vuelva con una venganza. Por ahora, Stiles descansará y agradecerá a los dioses hombres lobo que Peter puede ayudar a aliviar el dolor de su pobre agujero abusado.


End file.
